


A Weekend Not so Alone

by DMBDMB



Series: Bombshell and Mae [2]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMBDMB/pseuds/DMBDMB
Summary: A followup to Total Bombshell, where Bombshell visits Mae in Possum Springs.





	

"So my parents r gonna b out of town for the weekend."  
"Why's that?"  
"Anniversary"  
"Well that's fun."  
"You could come over."  
"Ms. Borowski, that's a 2 hour drive."  
"Pleeeeeeeaseeeee, I want 2 see u again!!!"  
"Oh dear. It's not that I don't want to see you, but that is quite a distance to travel."  
"I'll let you do butt stuff"  
"What hour are your parents leaving?"

Mae shut her laptop. "Yesssssssssssssss this is gonna be great." Now she knew what Lori meant when she talked about being excited enough to fall asleep. She flipped her covers over and slid underneath, more than ready for Friday to arrive. That night's dreams were unusually pleasant as she thought of Bombshell.

 

 

A light breeze stirred the air. It was good that it was light, because this late in the year it was exceedingly cold. The news said there would be more snow by Wednesday to accompany the frost that covered the ground. Mae rubbed her eyes. "Ugh. I haven't been up this early since... uh... years? Yeah, years." She had said goodbye to her parents that morning as they departed, even had breakfast with them! That had been nice for sure, even though they were inquisitive of why her bed was unoccupied while the sun was still climbing into the morning sky. It was a delicate issue, dancing around both why she was up so early and why she was so happy, but she managed to avoid blabbing. Ultimately it took little convincing to just get them to believe she was in a good mood. Her mom had been really happy about that. In the back of her mind nagged a slight guilt about lying… but she wasn't really lying right? She was in a very good mood after all, and it promised to get better once a certain someone arrived.  
If they ever got here, what was taking Bombshell so long? Mae ran inside to check the clock. "Oh, it's only been 5 minutes. Her eyes rolled from the clock back to the door.  
"Dammit."

Well not much else to do but wait. She could wait inside, she mused, but she also wanted to greet Bombshell when she arrived. And of course didn’t want her to miss the house or anything like that. Even though it was pretty cold Mae didn’t mind too much. Her fur was nice and thick this time of year. And abnormally nice and clean. Unusually great care had been taken to get ready for her guest. She’d thought about using some of her mom’s perfume even, and again considered it, but ultimately decided not to.  
“I don’t really wanna smell like a church for this, might offend God or something. Heheh.”

Slowly she made her way back outside to lounge on the porch. All the trees were naked, their scraggly, bare branches snaking into the sky. The sky itself was overhung with drab clouds gently moving along. Beside her the grass was beginning to poke through the frost. What was left of it at least, its brown hue standing out amidst the blueish white of the season. It was kind of beautiful, actually. Everything felt muted and quiet save the occasional car passing by. Mae closed her eyes and perked her ears up and listened. The soft breeze blowing through, the rough hum of an occasional pickup, the distant sound of a wind chime, the clatter of a squirrel scrounging for his last meal before hibernation, the slamming of a car door.

The slamming of a car door?

Mae popped one eye open to see a familiar looking bear stepping out of a shiny white Prius.  
"I suppose this is the place then? Mmm, quaint."  
Mae shot up, and forcing herself not to run and appear over eager, approached Bombshell. "Heeyyy! You made it, I was worried I didn't give good enough directions." The two embraced in a hug.  
"Oh they were fine dear, and I have Wi-Fi on my phone. Actually at the moment it's all I have, do you not always get service here?"  
"Oh right," the cat toed the frost beneath her, "yeah, it sucks, we don’t get cell service only Wi-Fi.”  
"Well as long as I can get the password I suppose I don't mind. Care to escort me in?" Bombshell winked.  
"Yeah yeah let's go inside! It's cold!"

"So my parents left some money for me to eat on, and we've got stuff in the fridge. Are you thirsty at all?"  
Bombshell took a seat on the couch and rummaged through her purse. "Oh I'm fine Mae, I still have some vitamin water." As she set the half empty bottle on the floor she called back to Mae who was still rummaging through her fridge, "Care to join me?"  
Mae's tail stood on end at the request. She was sitting beside the bear before the fridge had slammed closed. Red and blue eyes met in the short silence.  
"So um. What do you want to do?"  
"You."  
"Okay."

Mae leaned over to Bombshell, and their lips met. The kisses started slowly and lovingly, each with a hand on the other's shoulder. Mae's ear twitched as she felt the bear's tongue enter her mouth. She shifted onto Bombshell's lap as their lips smacked and their tongues tussled. Mae felt hands caressing her hips, and she in turn ran her fingers along the bear’s collarbone. They broke the kiss for a moment, hot breath striking against each other as the two panted, lips inches apart.  
"My, you're far less timid this time." Bombshell stated.  
They kissed again, just as deeply and just as long. Brown fingers ran through black fur along Mae's back. They pulled back again and this time it was Mae's turn to speak.  
"That's not bad is it?" asked Mae, eyebrow slightly raised.  
Bombshell gave her a quick peck. "Wellll to be honest, you were quite adorable before being so flustered. But I don't mind having you on my lap at all either." She gently ran across Mae's tail which curled around the hand in response. Mae smiled as Bombshell stroked her tail with a thumb, then leaned back down into a deeper kiss.  
Bombshell could tell how badly Mae wanted this. Every press of their lips the cat kissed back harder, hungrily, and, as the seconds turned to minutes, more desperately. Wet smacks filled the previously quiet room. By this point any lip gloss Bombshell had been wearing before was long gone. Mae tried to place her hand on Bombshell's breast but the bear took hold of the advancing paw with her own with interlocking fingers, then repeating the same in the other hand. Well, if she couldn't embarrass the girl, she could make her beg for it. She hoped she would break soon. While she could only imagine the wet spot on the feline in her lap, her own wet spot was steadily growing.

To the bear's delight, Mae did break first. Her lips pulled away to bite down Bombshell's neck. Between each nibble she pleaded.  
"Please..."  
"I need this..."  
"*pant* I want you so bad..."  
She would have liked to have teased Mae longer, but her own needs were becoming too much to handle. Her hands wrapped around Mae's head and she gave the girl one last deep kiss before pushing her down.  
Immediately Mae's finger's wrapped around the bear's jeans as she lowered herself. Her muzzle nudged the bear's shirt up and she began to plant kisses on Bombshell's stomach as she worked to undo the belt. A barbed tongue drew an outline around the girl’s bellybutton as her pants began to slide down.  
"I thought I'd wear cute panties for you this time."

As Mae finished pulling off her lover's pants she was rewarded with an equally lovely view; light blue lace panties adorned the bear. The fabric was partially see through, with a cute little heart cut out right near the top. Perhaps if Mae had been less horny she would have admired the view for a time, but in her needful state they were just another obstacle. She tugged on them with little fanfare, fully exposing Bombshell's lower half in all its glory. With her thumbs she spread open the bear’s dripping slit and immediately dug her tongue in. Blue hair flopped as Bombshell's back arched to the welcome invader.  
"OooOO! Ms. Borowski! What happened to that shy little kitten from the party?"  
Mae didn't answer, instead she simply probed her tongue deeper into the blue eyed bear's snatch. Her nose rubbed against Bombshell's clit as she swayed her head side to side, tongue lashing and licking as deeply as possible. Her eyes were shut tight as she savored the flavor of the girl writhing against her. Bombshell's own gasps were overshadowed by Mae's as she temporarily pulled back and took a deep breath, but just as quickly as she had retracted, she returned, this time attacking the bear's clit with her tongue and driving two fingers into the wet hole instead. Her fingers curved upwards dragging back and forth along the G-spot.  
"Ahh God, Mae! *pant* I know I said you were a fast learner," she grabbed Mae's red tuft of hair, "but where did you learn to do that?"  
Yet again Mae failed to respond, so absorbed in her task. The bear's breath became labored and Mae knew she was close. She sucked hard on Bombshell's button as she drove her fingers hard. Sloppy wet sounds filled the room, and with a scream, Bombshell came. Juices splattered out drenching both Mae and the couch. Convulsing and arching, Bombshell could only hold onto Mae's head as she rode her orgasm to completion.

For a minute she lay there twitching; breathing too hard even to speak. She could only look at the cat below her, who was still at work licking, albeit much more softly and slowly. Every lick sent a new jolt up her spine, and with each jolt a gasp. Finally Bombshell could speak again, "Hah...hah....hah...Holy... shit...hah...wow...just, wow."  
Mae finished cleaning the girl and spoke at last. "Porn. I learned that watching porn."  
"...I'm sorry?"  
"The finger thing, I uh, I've always wanted to make a girl squirt. I've never been able to do it myself while uh...oh is this weird to talk about?"  
"Not at this point no." Bombshell pulled her up and gave her a quick kiss, "In fact, Ms. Borowski, I am thoroughly exhausted after such an ordeal. But we can't leave you like this. Why don't you play with yourself for me?"  
Mae's eye's widened. "Wait, what? Like, um, here? R-right now? Umm.."  
"Ah, there's the girl from the party!" She began to lift up Mae's very wet shirt. "You're so cute when you're flustered."  
Mae raised her arms and let Bombshell disrobe her, blushing all the while. "...Well... if.. if you want me to... I, I guess."  
"Go ahead dear, don't be shy." She pushed Mae back onto the opposite side of the couch and began to remove her pants as well, "Or do. I don't mind."  
Mae sat back, head reclining on the arm of the couch, Bombshell opposite her. "Wow what the hell came over me there," she thought, "Oh man this is really embarrassing. Why is it so embarrassing? I mean we like, totally had sex and stuff?" She considered the girl. She had her signature smug grin plastered on her face and shining blue eyes matched by piercings stared back. She reclined lazily, the only telltale sign of any eagerness was her fingers strumming silently across the leather. Mae looked down on herself, at this point all she had left on were her red socks and some red and black striped panties. Her stomach bulged out a little, "No, no, now's not the time to be self-conscious Mae," she looked back up, Bombshell looked just as patient as ever.

Sheepishly Mae removed her underwear, soaked as it was, it clung to her skin as she pulled them down. She suddenly realized again just how horny she was. Somehow she had forgotten in her embarrassment. The aching need she felt below was almost painful, as if her own body was angry at having been temporarily forgotten. Gingerly she reached down and began to rub herself and sucked air at the sensation.  
Mae had masturbated. A lot. But never quite like this, never in front of someone. Each time she rubbed it felt like electricity arced through her. She couldn't look Bombshell in the eye so instead she looked down at herself. She brought her finger up and a clear line of her juice clung to it. Biting her lip, she slid a finger in to the second knuckle and moaned.  
She dared a peak as she continued to slowly play with herself, and Bombshell looked very pleased with the scene before her. Mae worked her left hand down and began to rub her clit in slow circles as she dug her other index finger to the base. She let her head fall back and legs slide open - despite her embarrassment she still wanted to give Bombshell a show.

Bombshell was indeed enjoying it immensely. Mae was taking great care to let her see as much as possible. The cat stopped fingering herself for a moment, but it was just to re position her angle from underneath her cute little ass. Mae's toes curled as she added a second finger, which gave the voyeur an idea.

Mae was absorbed in her task as she suddenly felt her leg being tugged. She looked up to see Bombshell removing her sock, and leaning forward, plant a kiss on her toes. Mae stopped for a moment to consider this new development, Bombshell still managing her smirk as she kissed and rubbed Mae's foot. The cat fought to keep from pulling her foot away, it tickled a bit, but she was also enjoying the light caress of fingers against her sole. She resumed her task and allowed Bombshell to continue. Her fingers drove deep inside herself which was creating yet another stain on the couch. She moaned again louder, partially due to the attention she was giving herself, and partially because Bombshell started to suck on her toes. The bear's thumbs massaged while her mouth planted kisses and licks all across her foot. Mae's toes curled yet again, this time inside her lover's mouth, who through it all was still looking her in the eyes confidently. Even as she sucked on her heel she looked totally in control, her eyes seemed to be demanding something. Wet sounds rang through the air as Mae watched and played with herself for her admirer. The bear sucked one her toes one last time before dragging her tongue from the top to the bottom of Mae's foot, then back again. The sultry thoroughfare put Mae over the edge and she bit her lip as she came. Her pussy squeezed hard around her fingers and her tail wrapped itself partially around her leg. One long moan escaped through her clenched teeth as she finished.

Mae recoiled a bit as Bombshell licked her foot again as she finished writhing. Everything felt so much more sensitive, especially now that she was still recovering from her orgasm. "Ahhh wait, that tickles!"  
"It didn't before?" Bombshell laughed as she released Mae's matted foot.  
The feline curled around the giggling bear, "Well, sorta, but it also felt nice... I didn't know you were into that."  
Brown fingers brushed through red hair, "That's not bad is it, mm?"  
"No." She paused. "I'm down for like, whatever you wanna do." She blushed a bit at hearing herself say that. Even so, her heart skipped a beat at Bombshell's full smile as she considered what Mae had said.  
The two stared into each others eyes for a moment, then leaned together for a kiss.

 

 

Mae woke up in her bed. She stretched, scratched herself, and suddenly realized she was naked.  
"Why am I... Oh yeah. Wait, where'd Bombshell go?"  
Throwing on some underwear and a shirt she made her way down the stairs. She could hear the TV on below and it sounded like something was cooking. As she reached the bottom she peered into the kitched to see Bombshell wearing nothing but an apron working the stove top.

The girl turned and gave a smile, "Good morning Ms. Borowski. I hope you like French Toast."  
"Never had it," she hopped onto the counter beside the cook. "You never told me you could cook."  
Two pieces of hot toast flipped onto a plate, which was lazily handed off to Mae, "Oh I can a little bit. Nothing too fancy but I can. Would you be a dear and get some maple syrup out?"  
"Sure." She rummaged through the pantry for a second before finding it, "Here!" Setting it aside, she gave Bombshell a peck on the cheek, "It's um, it's really nice to have you here."  
"The bear beamed, "Oh lovely to be here, Ms. Borowski. Shall we sit?" She dropped another two pieces of toast onto a plate and took a seat at the table. An "Eeep!" rang out as the bear's bare ass met the cold wood.  
Mae giggled, but the fracture in Bombshell's face was only momentary, she grinned as she thought aloud, "Guess I should have worn some underwear."  
"Nah. You look good without them." Mae took a bite of her meal, it was delicious. A hint of cinnamon and the faint taste of vanilla mixed with the maple syrup and created a venerable menagerie of flavor. "Wow this is really good! You gotta teach me how to make it!"  
The bear daintily pecked at her face with a napkin, doing a poor job of hiding her smile from the compliment, "Of course I will."

They finished breakfast in short order all while making small talk through it. The TV was airing something about fashion, Mae didn't really care but Bombshell seemed to, so no objections were voiced. They cuddled on the couch for a while before the fashionista made a suggestion.  
"So, you mentioned showing me around town, Mae?"  
"Oh right. Yeah uh, don't get your hopes up too much I guess. It's a small town and all."  
She absentmindedly traced Mae's damaged ear, "Oh I'm sure I'll survive with my darling escort by my side. Allow me to shower first, of course." Her fingers ran down the side of Mae's face, "You can join me if you wish."  
"In the shower?"  
"Mhm."

Shortly thereafter, a nude Mae bent over to test the flow. "How hot do you take your showers?  
Bombshell didn't respond at first, simply enjoying the sight of the cat's rump in such a position. Mae asked a second time, "Like, really hot? Not that hot? Cold? I hate cold showers."  
"Oh, um, medium hot is fine."  
"Cool." Mae stepped in, the water darkening her already dark fur, "Well I guess medium hot, not cool. Cool wouldn't be cool. Uh."  
Bombshell could only grin at the awkward little cat as she stepped into the shower.  
The bear wasted little time in groping the nude feline. Her breasts squished against Mae's back as she wrapped her arms around the girl. Mae reached back, placing her hands against Bombshell's thighs to steady herself. Brown hands roamed over black fur, teasing at Mae's mound and breasts but never fully committing. She reached for the soap, and lathering her hands, begain to scrub down the cat. Suds blocked out dark fur all over, but due to some extra attention, primarily covered her modest rump.  
Mae loved having her rear played with but couldn't help but wish her ass was a bit more like Bombshell's. The girl was filled out in all the right ways while she was just. Sturdy. To her surprise, she felt a finger sliding into her crack, which caused her to jolt.

"Umm, what are you?"  
"Oh Mae honey," the bear giggled, "don't you remember why I agreed to come out here in the first place?" As if to emphasize her point, she lightly prodded against Mae's tail hole.  
"Oh yeeeeeah. Um. That. I said I'd let you do... butt stuff..." she fidgeted uncomfortably, tail swaying side to side and thumbs twiddling.  
"Oh don't worry," the bear retracted her finger, "I won't rush you into it." Her fingers continued to play with Mae's cheeks instead, and Mae's shoulder's relaxed a bit at that. She could feel Bombshell's piercings dig into her back as the voluptuous bear rubbed against her. A hand ran around her stomach to come to a rest just above her mound. She could feel Bombshell's muzzle rubbing her neck and her other hand digging into her thigh.  
Bombshell whispered into her neck, "You took such good care of me yesterday," her hand ran down to part Mae's sex, "how about I return the favor?"  
Mae gasped in response as a finger entered her, then another. Panting, she leaned back into the pressing bear behind her. Hot water splashed against her chest as hot breath beat against her neck. So many times before Mae had imagined a similar scene playing out, but now it was happening, and it wasn't her hand pleasuring herself.

"Gooddddddddd, this is so hot." Her back arched a bit as Bombshell dug in harder. She turned her head back to look at the bear, "You're so hot." They leaned in and kissed, and continued kissing until Mae broke off, no longer able keep her moans in. Sounds of lust filled the shower as Bombshell assaulted the cat from behind. She had begun to play with herself too, both hands at work digging into pink folds. Mae's legs began to tremble and her voice grew louder in turn; aware of how close she was Bombshell's hand adopted an almost frantic pace. Failing to find a hold on the smooth shower walls, Mae fell on her knees as she came, head drooping, a silent scream on her lips. Water ran down her face as she caught her breath, an amused and aroused Bombshell stood over her. 

Mae felt her red tuft being gripped and her head was pulled back, Bombshell giving her a sultry look.  
"Well as long as you're down there," she straddled the collapsed Mae, "why don't you finish me off?" Not even waiting for a response she lowered herself onto the cat's face who wasted no time in putting her tongue to work.  
Dutifully Mae lapped at Bombshell's mound as Bombshell humped her face. The bear's rump situated right over her eyes afforded her little in the way of vision, but she wasn't going to complain. Her tongue drove into Bombshell as the bear's bountiful rump bobbed up and down over her face, almost smothering her.  
In ecstasy Bombshell cried out, "Ahhh! What I wouldn't give to have this tongue every night, mmf!"  
A sweet flavor flooded Mae's mouth as the girl riding her came, her shuddering orgasm squeezing Mae's tongue hard. Bombshell stood there panting for a few moments more as Mae daintily licked at the twitching slit above her. Short on breath, she spoke to the girl still servicing her.

"Now, how about you show me around town?"

 

After drying off and dressing the couple exited the Borowski's humble abode. Mae led the way and along the couple went. Today was just as cold as the last but the breeze was much stronger.  
"So you gotta meet Gregg."  
"Gregg, the one you're always talking about?"  
Excitedly Mae spoke, "Yeah yeah yeah! He's like, my partner in crime. We've known each other since forever and it's great. Did I tell you about the time we broke into my school?"  
Amused, Bombshell nodded, "Yes dear, at least twice."  
"....Do you wanna hear about it again?"  
"Perhaps some other time. Your friend, Beatrice was it, she lives here yes?"  
"Yup, we can see her on the way to see Gregg, she works at the Pickaxe."  
Bombshell cocked an ear, "That's not a strip club is it?"  
"What? No no, it's her family's business. They sell like nails and hammers and shit."  
"So a hardware store?"  
"I guess, but they also do like repairs. I went with her once."  
A bit surprised, the bear turned to her, "You know how to fix things?"  
Mae stretched her arms, "Nope! I broke the thing she was fixing even! We got free lemonade."  
"I think that story needs more explaining."  
Mae giggled, "Yeah later, but right now let's go see Selmers."  
"Selmers?"  
"She's another one of my friends." Mae explained. "Normally she'll be out on her doorstep but it's really cold today," as if to emphasize that, she rubbed her hands together, "But it's kind of a daily routine; she writes poetry and I always stop by to listen."  
"Oh that's just sweet."  
Mae skipped ahead, "Yeah I guess. C'mon!"  
Bombshell chuckled to herself. "Oh that's just adorable, she skips."

 

Many hours later the couple made their way back towards the house. Bombshell was alight with energy. "Oh my, that was so fun! I've never broken anything on purpose before! But won't your friend get in trouble?"  
Mae stretched as she spoke, "Gregg? Nah, we've smashed like 30 lights before and his manager hasn't said anything yet." She scratched her chin, "And they're only 60 cents or something. So no real harm done."  
"Well!" Bombshell stood tall, hands on her hips, "I feel absolutely devious either way."  
Mae tilted her head to the side as she smiled at the boastful bear, "Hah, yeah, crimes are pretty fun."  
"Crimes." Blue eyes lit up. "Oooh it's even fun to say. Crimes."  
Delighted, Mae chimed in, "Crimes!"  
Bombshell laughed and grabbed hold of Mae's hands, "Crimes!"

Evening was in full swing as they walked along the uneven sidewalk. The walk back was quite pleasant, and not just for each other's company; the wind had died down leaving only a cool breeze to stir the air. Even still, it was quite cold and only getting colder, so the duo hugged close to each other. Partially for warmth, mostly for affection. Silence hung thick in the air, neither spoke being too busy enjoying the quiet of the approaching night and each other's company. They reached the hill overlooking Mae's house, and Bombshell stopped for a moment, arm wrapped around Mae's waist.  
"I have to say Ms. Borowski, this was more enjoyable than my usual weekends."  
"What do you normally do?"  
"Work."  
Mae shrugged, "I would have thought parties."  
"Oh if only dear," but school doesn't pay for itself."  
They continued walking, "So, where do you work?"  
"I'm a barista at a club, I took the weekend off of course."  
"Just to see me?" Mae was a bit flattered, "Oh, wow, I didn't realize."  
"Yes dear, just to see you," she kissed Mae's cheek. "Well, and to..." Her hand ran down over Mae's rump. 

 

Mae fell back onto her bed with Bombshell climbing aggressively on top of her. Their clothes were long gone, a trail of their various garments ran from the front door to the top of the stairs. Bombshell leaned down to kiss Mae as she groped at her chest; their tongues fought as her hands made their way down over the smooth black fur.  
"Lift your legs, dear," Bombshell ordered.  
Mae obliged, reaching down to pull her legs to her chest, "Just... be gentle, okay?"  
Bombshell gave her a peck in answer before pulling back to kneel by the bed. Out of her purse came a bottle of lube. She giggled mischievously as she coated her index finger, "It's cherry flavored!" She traced a circle over the cat's virgin anus as her offhand began to gently caress Mae's crotch. The cat laid there, holding back her legs so as to afford her lover better access. The probing digit was uncomfortable and unfamiliar but she endured it, biting her lip in anticipation and nervousness. Bombshell could easily see the tension in the cat, she stopped for a moment, "Mae, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
"No it's okay. I've just never tried it, and I guess I'm a little nervous is all. I've read about it online a lot and everyone says it hurts so um..."  
"Well does it hurt now?" asked Bombshell, as she pressed harder against the ring.  
"....No. It just feels we-EEEIIRRDDD!"

To say the finger entering her ass surprised her would be an understatement. A loud gasp sounded as her head jerked back, hair standing on end, hands digging hard into her thighs. Shortly her breathing stabilized. "Gyahhh... Holy shit. Is that your whole finger?"  
Bombshell kissed a hanging foot, "Sorry dear, but the worst is over now. May I continue?"  
Still breathing heavy, Mae slowly nodded her head. Bombshell gently worked her finger back and forth, building up a steady rhythm simultaneous to her rubbing of Mae's clit. Mae's gasps and grunts soon took on a voice that implied more than just shock and discomfort. Her shoulder's loosened as the tension and initial discomfort wore off.  
"See," Bombshell cooed, "It's not so bad is it?"  
"It kinda... feels good." Mae admitted.

"Oh if you like that..."  
The tone alarmed Mae a little, but with a tentative look down, and a reassuring smile from the starry eye'd bear, the tension again left her. She gasped a bit as Bombshell removed her finger and poured lube this time on all her fingers. Another gasp rang out as the bear began to give her ass a thorough rub down. Fingers prodded around her ring, spreading it, rubbing it, and above all thoroughly lubing it. Shudders ran up Mae's spine as she closed her eyes to further process these new feelings. Which then became yet another feeling entirely as she a familiar softness hit an unfamiliar spot. Her eyes popped open to see Bombshell happily eating out her ass.  
"Holy hell!"

Mae's toes curled as the bear's tongue ran across her ass. Her hand toyed with Mae's very wet pussy in conjunction with her toungue's assault, lathering Mae's pristine tailpipe in saliva that mixed with the lube.  
Mae's back arched in pleasure, "Oh my God why didn't I try this sooner?"  
Bombshell giggled and lapped harder, thoroughly enjoying the gasps and purrs coming from Mae. Her tongue prodded inside, garnering a delightful squeak from Mae. Seconds turned to minutes, Mae's breathing became labored as her ass continued to be tongue fucked. Her sheets were soaked with the arousal leaking out of her aching mound, Bombshell still teasing and rubbing it, but never more than a light caress. Deliberately delaying Mae's orgasm. The dual attack on her nether regions was driving Mae wild. Sweat beaded on her brow as her voiced echoed throughout the house.

Suddenly Bombshell ceased. Bordering on anger Mae shot up, "Why'd you stop!?!?"  
Bombshell licked her finger while shooting a sultry look at the frustrated cat. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Ms. Borowski." She rummaged through her bag for a moment then pulled out a dildo. No, not a dildo.  
"A strapon?"  
The bear began to fashion it around herself.  
"In-in my ass?"  
"Oh yes dear."  
Mae's voice trembled a bit, "T-that's huge!"  
Bombshell raised an eyebrow as she struck a pose, hands on her hips, "It's only a 5 inches Mae."  
"...Aaaaugh, I'm so horny I don't even care, just please," she lifted her legs again, "don't make me wait anymore!"  
Bombshell gave a toothy grin, "Mmm I love it when you beg." After applying yet more lube to the strapon she kneeled down, this time on the bed itself, and poised over Mae's ass. "Ready?"  
"PleeEAUUHHH!!!!"  
Half the dildo's length sunk into Mae's tight hole, the cat's eyes rolled back and drool ran out her open mouth. "Ooohhh shit...... That's so much bigger than your finger."  
"Do you need a minute?"Mae looked up, embarrassment clearly on her face, "N-no." She diverted her eyes, "It... it feels... so good."  
Bombshell smiled deviously, a grin spread ear to ear.  
Anyone walking by the house that night would have sworn someone was being murdered.

 

The duo made their way down the stairs, Bombshell leading the way, Mae walking a little funny behind her, a dreamy look on her face. Bombshell stopped to stare at the family photo.  
"You know," Bombshell quipped, "I've seen this picture a few times, but never commented on it. You sure were a cute kid."  
Mae made a face, "Oh God no, stop. I was gross."  
"Oh I have to disagree, and even were that true, you're awful cute now."  
A few weeks ago Mae would have denied that, and believed it, but now? She simply smiled and took the complement with a bit of a blush. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Mae wrapped the bear's neck in front of her in a hug.  
"Thanks for coming out here. This was like, the best weekend ever... I wish it didn't have to end."  
"Me too, dear, but we still have a few hours right? Join me on the couch," said Bombshell, lightly stepping out of the embrace.  
"Yeah, my parents aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow I guess," Mae followed after, "so it's not completely over."

They snuggled up together and Bombshell flipped on the TV. Her show had already started, but if she was the least bit annoyed at missing the first 5 minutes she didn't show it, instead she wrapped her arm around Mae and pulled her closer. Her fingers playfully twirled atop the cat's head.  
Mae didn't know what the ladies on the television were talking about, she didn't care either, something else was bugging her. Almost afraid to hear the answer, but too bothered not to ask, she spoke.  
"Um... are we... dating?"  
The reply came without hesitation.  
"No."

It felt like a dagger sticking into her, she bit her lip and looked up, fearing the worst. And then uncharacteristically, the suave and confident bear sighed as her ears drooped. She looked down to see the hurt looking Mae beneath her.  
Softly she spoke, "I like you very much, Ms. Borowski, but I'm not looking to get locked down in a relationship." She leaned back on the couch, still petting the girl pressing into her. "And even if I was, we don't exactly live across the street. It would be difficult at best for us to spend time together."  
Mae cleared her throat, fighting back a tear. She was wounded, not so much at the response itself but at how quickly it came. Yet she couldn't really disagree with the facts at hand. "So what am I to you then?" Briefly surprise covered Mae's face as her head was tilted back and her lips embraced in a long and reassuring kiss.  
Bombshell dragged her lips away for a moment, "A wonderful girl, and my friend." She winked, that smug grin back again. "And a bit more." She leaned into another kiss.  
Mae pushed the bear back. "Wait."  
Bombshell pouted, "Is that not-  
"No no no, I mean, it's not the best but I kinda knew..." Mae stood up, dragging Bombshell up with her. "Can we go outside real quick? Just for a second?"  
"Mae dear, it's freezing."  
"Just one second!"

Two naked shapes shuffled out onto a darkened porch. Above them, stars dotted the night sky. It was indeed freezing, but it didn't seem to bother Mae at least, instead she craned her neck up into the sky.  
She spoke, not facing the shivering and somewhat confused girl beside her, "I love the stars."  
"Mmm?"  
"They're just so pretty. And cool."  
Between chattering teeth Bombshell whispered, "Sounds like someone I know."  
Mae smiled, "I've... always wanted to kiss someone under starlight."  
Pressing into her, partially for warmth, the bear asked coyly, "What's stopping you?"

Nothing did.

 

 

An hour later the duo were resting lazily on the couch, still naked, but quite warm. Mae was starting to drift off in the lap of her more than friend when voices outside the door brought both girls to attention.  
"See, I told you we'd be back before midnight!"  
"Yes well, you're just lucky we didn't get pulled over," the sound of a key entering a lock was unmistakable, "I hope you don't always drive like that dear!"  
Back inside Bombshell shot Mae a silent question.  
Under her breath Mae could only utter a long and hopeless, "Shhhiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttt."  
"Well, no getting out of this, Mae dear," laughed Bombshell, "should I introduce myself, or do you want to?"  
Mrs. Borowski opened the front door, "Mae honey, are you still awa- oh." The unfamiliar shirt at her feet gave her pause, and again as she read the letters on it spelling out SCUM.   
Mortified, Mae peered over the couch at her incredulous parents entering the house, the clothes littering the ground as well as the pair’s bare shoulders made their nudity more than apparent. Wordlessly she lowered herself back down before slowly curling into a ball.

At first her parents said nothing, dumbstruck they stood there processing the unexpected scene. Candy broke the curt silence, "Mae honey. Who's your friend? Why are you naked?"  
A muffled reply followed, "Mom. Remember that time you asked me if I was pregnant?"  
"...Yes?"  
"Remember how I said that wasn't a possibility?"  
"..."  
Bombshell looked from the trembling ball of cat beside her over to the two standing still behind her. She gave a cheesy smile and waved.  
Mrs. Borowski didn't respond.  
Mr. Borowski, standing somewhat behind his stonefaced wife, gave two silent thumbs up.


End file.
